Because, I Love You
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: 3x4 Centric - 11 years after the war, inadvertently rejected by his dearest friend Quatre lives his dull life as an engineer on a colony. Unaware of the very real cage he lives in, and how corruption never dies. Especially when two old friends stop by with plans of their own. Ch 5: Time for some sharp shooting, embarrassment and "ok"
1. Ant in an Ant Hill

Hello Gundam Wing fandom... i'm back after like... 1000 years...

**Summary: **

Eleven years since the last major set of battles, since the gundams Quatre's path seemed to derail as soon as it got going. His sisters took over the family business. He was uprooted from earth and moved to a colony furthest away from everyone. Working a day to day job as an engineer, on medication for health problems, and struggling with a boring diet. It had been five years since he backed out of being a preventer, and expressed feelings for his dearest friend. Only he was inadvertently rejected. Leading a somewhat dull life, Quatre is unaware of the cage he's in until Duo and Trowa decide to crash in.

**Warnings:**

Some sexual content (Lime), light graphic content, MxM relationship

**Pairings:**

3 x 4, light mentions o and 1 x R/2 x H

* * *

><p>After Colony 207<p>

Three pills, twice a day. One for anxiety, one for appetite, and one for the headaches. The first three were taken with breakfast, before coffee was drank. Faux eggs with protein supplements, and two vegetable sides. He was essentially living off a vegetarian diet. Which this far in space it was all you could get. Plenty of water to top it all off. Even the water tasted fake.

He grimaced at the eggs, but if he didn't eat them his hair fell out. It'd been years since he had a nice chicken breast or beef tenderloin. No pork, aside his father's religious views in regards to their culture's history. He never cared for it. Although, lamb or pheasant, duck or rabbit would be a nice change of pace.

He tried to relax his jaw some, let it hang slack so that he could somewhat relieve the pressure in his head. The TMJ was brought on by the jaw clenching, the jaw clenching was from the anxiety and stress.

He pushed his hair back and started to cut at the eggs, glancing at the asparagus and potatoes at the side. The potatoes were going to be bland, as were the stalks of asparagus.

Quatre had zero skills in cooking. All he knew was how to fully cook the faux eggs, roast the potatoes, and the asparagus. He had a huge set of seasonings but the one time he tried to make something he ended up ordering takeout. They were a gift from his sister, one of those sets they sell at christmas time.

He was good at so many things, but cooking, cleaning, and sometimes cutting his hair was on the list of things "Quatre needs help with".

Quatre yawned and finished the food, three small portions of food went by fast. Now he could drink coffee. The pills were already down with enough water and since he had food in his stomach he could drink some life giving coffee.

Coffee was expensive, and he spent most of his meager wages on that alone. The Heir of the Winner Foundation didn't get him too far in life. It was taken away from him by a couple of his sisters, who insisted that he was too "unstable" and "young" to know anything about working a company. So they set him up with a job, and a home on a colony.

They taught him the basics, paid for several months of rent so he could get on his feet. Then dropped him like a baby bird.

He poured the coffee, wishing it was fresher. Coffee didn't stay well on export ships, so by the time it was purchased, a lot of the aroma had been gone.

It was good, but he'd had better. After so many years of drinking tea during the war it colored his appreciation for the staple. Tea reminded him of so many terrible things. Earl grey had been his favorite, but anymore it reminded him of the others. Of his father's death, his sister's injury that put her in a coma that she died from after the second war.

So coffee it was. Black, little bit of the sugar substitute they had on the colony. No milk.

Not that the coffee did anything for his fatigue, and he'd even been told not to drink it by his doctor. He just enjoyed it, it brought him some enjoyment. Even though the caffeine tended to give him more anxiety issues than sate them.

Work.

He slipped on the full body utilities. Then boots, and tied his thermoluminescent dosimeter, or TLD to his waist. They wouldn't let him work without the radiation monitor. ID case on the lanyard was put over his head and hung around his neck. He checked it twice to make sure all his cards were inside. He didn't like the PDAs they had, and he was denied one because of his activity in the war. He was refused a lot of luxuries thanks to the war.

He wasn't allowed internet, or a computer. He had regular house inspections on a bi-monthly basis to make sure he wasn't building bombs. His medical records were property of the local government. His neighbors all knew about his war past and they avoided him. The whole "blowing up a colony" didn't sit well with them.

Quatre had his share of guns pulled on him, he found it oddly surprising that he was the one regarded to be dangerous, but a man who pulled out a highly illegal weapon on him only got community service. When he got his place searched, because you know: "there must have been a reason he attacked you."

His life was full of unfair discrepancies. His sisters thought that him being on a colony would be better than on earth. That he needed to go back to his normal life and continue where he left off before he ruined his life with the gundams. Their words, not his.

Pill one was working, which made his trek to work bearable. The monorail system was a gamble, he sat away from everyone and kept both hands visible at all times. People got jumpy when you didn't. He stared down at the patch on his utilities that marked everything he wore. Along with the barcode forcefully branded across the back of his neck.

In AC 203 they began to label all those served in the war. All factions, not just the gundam pilots. Though he couldn't even be sure if the other four would have allowed themselves the torture that came with it. He'd touch it on occasion, look at it in the mirror to confirm it's existence.

On the train he thought back to the other four. He doubt any of them got caught long enough to get branded. They probably were happy on Earth, living lives with different names. They were probably free, happy and free.

He looked out the window and watched the passing scenery. All engineered structures and forestry. Everything was made by human hand.

Work was long, as usual. He made it on time, clocked in. Sneered at, given leery looks. He looked at the work sheet and headed to his position and started to work. He was an engineer, working mostly with electrical and nuclear systems. Given his talent with the gundams, he was a shoe in for the job.

He did his job, effectively and up to standards of his position. Every day was like this, with the exception of two days off.

He'd go home from work, sit down at his table and eat dinner. Take his last three pills and shower. Send his clothes through the wash, and hang them up after.

Then came reading, and bed. No internet meant no entertainment. He could hear through the walls other people laughing about something they'd see on television. He had books, and enjoyed getting new ones from his sisters, or using a day a month to go to one of the shopping centers and order a few. The train systems had television, and the reports they talked about always caught his attention. The weird controversies and bouts of activism on earth and other colonies made him uneasy.

Not like he could do much, the moment he tried anything he'd be shot down. He was well aware of the limits his brethren went through when they tried to say things the government didn't like.

He rode the train home that night, like normal. Went home and ate his pre-packaged dry salad. He put the croutons to the side to discard. If he wasn't getting any dressing he wasn't going to eat the rock hard bread crumbles.

He showered, but felt a sense of unease. After getting out he double checked to make sure he took his nightly medicine, finding it gone he tried to relax. Quatre took a deep breath, counting in his mind trying to calm his mind. No one was there to hurt him. His doors were locked, his security hadn't been tripped.

He laid down in bed, that edgy feeling hadn't left him. So he stared at the pages in his book, laying on his side as he flipped through the pages. He groaned, he had to re-read the last two when he realized he had no idea what was going on. Shutting the book he tossed it to the side and curled up around his pillow.

He glanced at his violin. The only memento left from the war. It was the only thing he could keep. The rest was on earth in some storage facility that may not even be there anymore. He smiled and turned to his back, thinking of playing with Trowa. He covered his mouth and laughed lightly.

He glanced at it again. "I didn't pull you down recently.." his voice called out before his brain could react.

The still blonde shot up in bed and clambered out of bed. His heart racing as he grabbed the instrument. He looked it over, for any bugs or anything out of the ordinary.

There was nothing wrong with it. And yet, he knew someone had been in his house.

He didn't sleep that night.

When he turned off his alarm, he debated on calling in. Taking another sick day to recoup. His mind had been reeling, he'd spent two hours searching the entirety of his house and making sure there wasn't any bomb hidden. He looked for taps, for traces of whoever the hell was there while he was at work.

He was griped at, but he had the day off. He didn't look sick the day before, so of course he was faking it.

He stayed home, had breakfast at his normal time, took his three little pills and laid down.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I hope you enjoy and definitely let me know what you think!

Next Time:

_"Done… with what?" He glanced back at Trowa who finally looked up. _

_"This and that.. what are the pills for?" Duo asked. _

_"This and that." He had to look away and he went to the counter to lean. His jaw was so tight and his teeth crushed together that his ears began to ring. _


	2. Conflict Arrives

Hello Gundam Wing fandom... i'm back after like... 1000 years...

**Summary: **

10 years since the last major set of battles, since the gundams Quatre's path seemed to derail as soon as it got going. His sisters took over the family business. He was uprooted from earth and moved to a colony furthest away from everyone. Working a day to day job as an engineer, on medication for health problems, and struggling with a boring diet. It had been five years since he backed out of being a preventer, and expressed feelings for his dearest friend. Only he was inadvertently rejected. Leading a somewhat dull life, Quatre is unaware of the cage he's in until Duo and Trowa decide to crash in.

**Warnings:**

Some sexual content (Lime), light graphic content, MxM relationship

**Pairings:**

3 x 4, light mentions o and 1 x R/2 x H

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door around noon, waking him from his rough nap. His fatigue dulled his anxiety, not caring who was at the door. For two seconds he figured it was an inspection.<p>

He hit the security two-way camera view screen on the side of the door. He was greeted by a figure with a hooded jacket and baseball hat on. Their face shielded by the bill of the hat and the sides of the jacket.

"W-who is it?" Quatre demanded, now fully awake from his blood rushing.

"Let me in Quatre.." The other didn't look up.

"I-I cant do that." He looked at the alarm button. His hand inching towards it, but yet too frozen.

"I am asking nice, instead of just coming in by myself." The other sunk their hands further in the jacket pocket.

"I will alert the authorities, please remove your hands from your coat!" Quatre demanded.

The other complied, empty hands went up and within view.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you when I come in." The other said. "C'mon man…"

"You tell me now, or I'll hit the security switch."

"I already disabled the switch yesterday, go ahead Quatre." The only present smile on the other's face grew.

Blood pressure began to sky-rocket as Quatre frantically pressed the button, but no security message came up on screen. In his frenzied state he pressed the unlock button and the screen went black as the door unlocked.

He was going to be killed, one of the anti-war fanatics that pulled a gun out on him a year ago was back to kill him. He was frozen in his spot as he sunk down against the wall outside his front door.

"It's been a while Quatre."

"Just kill me, get on with it." Quatre's voice was so low he was unsure it was even his own. He was succumbing to defeat. He was the only pilot who remained in chains. Dogs on chains die faster than wild ones.

"I'm not here to kill you, stop being melodramatic." The voice said and patted Quatre's shoulder.

Quatre looked up and saw the grinning face of the enigmatic Duo Maxwell. "Oh goddess what the hell?" He reached over to hit the door lock but another came through the door, stalling it.

"Good to see you too blondie." He glanced over. "Trowa and I are crashing for a short spell, but you gotta be quiet about this ok?" He put his finger over his lips.

Quatre glanced at the ever quiet Trowa who was just as covered as Duo setting down a box and fiddling with something. "Sure, wait…" He felt his stomach tighten. "This… isn't illegal stuff is it?"

"Pshhh.. what? Psshh.. nah." Duo shrugged and grinned. "We just wanna stay under some noses and we wont cause you any grief, they've already done your inspection this month right?" Duo looked around, inspecting the apartment a bit.

"They did one last month, the next one isn't for three weeks." Quatre replied, again glancing at what Trowa was doing.

Duo grabbed his attention by dragging him towards the kitchen. "Good, whatcha got in your kitchen man?" He asked.

Quatre smiled and tried to relax some. "Not much, just the normal colony food."

"Not where I was expecting to find you rich boy." Duo commented.

"Not rich, I'm just a worker like the rest of the people here." He whispered.

"OH! That reminds me, as appreciation, we brought you compensation for our little intrusion. When we're done, we'll get out of your hair and leave no evidence." Duo grinned and grabbed one of the bottles of water.

"Done… with what?" He glanced back at Trowa who finally looked up.

"This and that.. what are the pills for?" Duo asked.

"This and that." He had to look away and he went to the counter to lean. His jaw was tightly crushing his teeth together, ears ringing from the pressure.

"We'll keep it to that then." Duo said and winked. "Less than twenty four hours, promise."

"Alright." Quatre trusted them, he wasn't about to join them by not knowing what they were up to. "If you need the restroom, its down the hall to the right."

"Good, Trowa! You have some really funky, musty smells! Please, go take a shower and spend at least twenty minutes scrubbing yourself because if I have to spend forty-eight hours on the flight back to earth with that stank I'm going to strangle you." He muttered something under his breath.

Trowa rolled his eyes. "Do you mind Quatre?"

Quatre shook his head quickly. "N-no.. go ahead."

"Thanks.." Trowa glared in Duo's direction and headed towards the bathroom.

"We missed ya man." Duo grinned. "Sucks you're sitting here like some caged bird, branded and wings clipped and all."

"I wouldn't be able to keep up.." Quatre looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anxiety and headaches.. and a pill to help me eat from the side effects of the anxiety pill." He finally explained. "Family got me to a doctor to normalize me, but then I was unfit to lead the Winner Foundation, so I was kicked."

"Harsh," Duo shook his head. "We all kept you out because you're a diplomat, come to find you sitting here being a working vet. Your fucking blood type is public knowledge."

The blonde nodded. "I've had my share of guns pulled on me."

"Same here man, but most of them were government and international military guns." Duo pulled up his shirt. "This was from three months ago." He said showing off his scar. "We all got them, you don't wanna see my ass."

Quatre laughed lightly. "I'm not going to ask what you're doing, but it's not going to hurt anyone right?"

"Nah, may make your job a bit harder, but nothing but send a bit of a message." Duo grinned. "Can you go steal that guy's clothes, they need washing. I'll probably hop in after him if you don't mind. We'll leave you some money for the utility bill."

"It's not a problem." Quatre got up and walked away from Duo's grinning face. He lightly knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Trowa, I'll take your clothes and launder them. They'll be done before you get done."

"Go ahead and come in." Came through the door.

Quatre kept his head down as he opened the door after it was unlocked. He grabbed the clothes that had been folded on the floor.

"Thanks, Quatre."

Instinctually he glanced up, and saw Trowa silhouetted through the shower doors, and quickly looked back down. "A-anytime Trowa." He quickly slipped back out and wished he could get that image that burned in his head out. That stupidity was coming back.

He put the clothes through the wash and took Duo's socks and coat to add to it.

Duo looked up and his cheesy grin was ever present. "Snuck a peek?" He asked.

Quatre was confused at first and then flushed. "Wh-what? No.." He said quickly.

Duo just laughed. "Yeah."

Quatre took the clothes to the washer, the machine would wash, dry and press everything within a short amount of time. Which was good for when he'd forget to wash his uniform. When it was done he made a face, a rampant thought that he dismissed and tossed away. He folded the clothes and lightly knocked. Hearing the shower had stopped, he took the folded clothes back to the bathroom door.

The door opened. "Thanks." Trowa had a towel held up around his waist.

Quatre's eyes remained off to the side. "Anytime." He held out the clothes for the other to take.

"Hey, Quatre you like Trowa's hair cut?" Duo called out.

Quatre's eyes looked up, he hadn't really looked Trowa in the eyes in a few years. He glanced at the other's head. He still kept the same style, however the sides had been shaven a few weeks before, so there was a little bit of grow out. "Looks… good." Quatre broke his gaze and headed down the hall as casually as he could.

"Duo, you going to shower?" Trowa said as he came out finally, he pulled down his shirt as he walked in. He lightly smacked the back of the long haired male's head.

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, I'm going.. I'll throw my clothes out into the hall for you Quatre."

"Alright," Quatre said, drinking a bit of water. He went to the hall and waited for the clothes to get tossed out. Remaining quiet as he heard the shower starting. He took the clothes and sent them through the wash and was glad that it didn't really cost him too much for all the extra water being used. He glanced over his shoulder at Trowa who had sat back down at the case they had brought in.

Trowa's head turned to the side, feeling the eyes on him.

_Their last moment together was awkward, it ran through Quatre's head on occasion. It had been the last time they saw each other. Five years after they had finally detonated the Gundams. They decided to do a memorial meet up one last time at the spot where they laid waste to the machines. Heero hadn't shown up, so it was just the four of them. Wufei was his normal bitter self, and Duo got wasted on alcohol he brought. When they went their separate ways, Duo and Trowa got a ride from Quatre's driver back to the shuttle port. It wasn't the fact that Duo was chiding the two of them about something, nor the insecurity that Heero was probably just late and would resent them later for not being there when he finally showed up._

_It was what Quatre said to Trowa. The last conversation they had that created the tension between them._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I hope you enjoy and definitely let me know what you think!

Next Time:

_"Maybe, and thank you for suggesting this, I think it was a good idea." He looked down at the blonde. "What are you going to do now?" _

_"Well I'm the head of the Winner family, I guess I'll go do that stuff, be a diplomat." Quatre stopped and shrugged. "What about you?" he asked. _


	3. We Grew Up

Hello Gundam Wing fandom... i'm back after like... 1000 years...

**Summary: **

10 years since the last major set of battles, since the gundams Quatre's path seemed to derail as soon as it got going. His sisters took over the family business. He was uprooted from earth and moved to a colony furthest away from everyone. Working a day to day job as an engineer, on medication for health problems, and struggling with a boring diet. It had been five years since he backed out of being a preventer, and expressed feelings for his dearest friend. Only he was inadvertently rejected. Leading a somewhat dull life, Quatre is unaware of the cage he's in until Duo and Trowa decide to crash in.

**Warnings:**

Some sexual content (Lime), light graphic content, MxM relationship

**Pairings:**

3 x 4, light mentions o and 1 x R/2 x H

* * *

><p>The awkward silence had driven him nearly insane. Quatre may have been somewhat ambiverted personality wise, but he was getting uncomfortable with the tensions between them. So when the shower finally turned off, Quatre sighed in relief.<p>

Trowa looked to the side, again at him, hearing his breath.

"Are you two hungry? It's about dinner time, so I can make something." He had already laid Duo's clothes by the bathroom door, not willing to open the door on Duo's nudity. He stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you, if you dont mind." Trowa said, his voice flat but soft.

"I dont." Quatre faked a smile.

"Hey Quatre, I didn't know you knew how to cook." Duo finally came out, toweling his long hair.

"I know how to make sure its not raw or burnt. Aside that…" He tugged a bit at a blonde lock.

"Crap.. how about you let Trowa cook, he's actually pretty skilled." Duo suggested, looking at the third.

"If you don't mind." Trowa said, repeating the phrase again.

"Go ahead, I have spices above the stove, but I don't know how to use them. Last time I tried.. I ended up making it inedible and had to order out." He explained, lightly laughing at the somewhat equally bland anecdote.

The other two stared at him for a moment before walking in different directions. Duo towards the couch, Trowa towards the kitchen.

"Show me where everything is." Trowa called out as he looked around, washing his hands. "Do you have any knives?" He asked.

"So what's on the menu?" Duo interrupted.

Quatre nodded and pointed to a knife block that hadn't been used. "It wont be too expansive, we are limited to eggs and vegetables."

"Do you have rice?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, in the bottom cabinet." He pointed.

"Curry or fried rice?" Trowa threw out the two options. "About all I can think of with what he has."

"Ooh I've not had curry in a long time, you ok with that Quatre?" Duo asked. "Heero and Wufei are big fried rice eaters.

"Curry sounds fine." He wasn't sure how Trowa was going to manage that. "Though it's going to be meatless."

"Meh, that's fine." Duo shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first, wont be the last."

Quatre sat at his table, to stay mostly out of the way, but close enough to let Trowa know where everything was. "It's been a while since I had a good curry, good luck, I hope we… I have everything."

Trow a glanced over. "I lived with Heero for a year, you can scrap a lot and it still taste alright." He explained.

"Oh.." Quatre looked down, feeling his stomach tighten. "I bet that was fun." he lightly smiled.

"Whatever, Heero is a pain to live with trust me. Its like living with a hedgehog." Duo interjected. "He gets depressed now and again. He takes long jogs and long sleeps."

Quatre glanced over. "That's sad." He and Heero had that in common, the other three were better at managing their pasts than he and the other had.

Trowa moved about the kitchen, directed by Quatre who located items for him. Having to substitute a few things. Including the chicken and stock. But they had most everything else, except milk. So it was going to be a bit thick but edible.

_Duo was sitting on his PDA he had lifted from some guard and waiting for his and Trowa's shuttle to arrive. Quatre was hanging out for the moment, his nerve was slowly deteriorating. He fumbled with his sleeve. "Trowa, can I talk to you a moment?"_

_Trowa looked up from his bag. "Sure." He said and left his bag with Duo as he walked with Quatre. _

_"I hope we get together again soon, it was a lot of fun hanging out with you again." Quatre said lowly as they walked several feet away. _

_"Maybe, and thank you for suggesting this, I think it was a good idea." He looked down at the blonde. "What are you going to do now?" _

_"Well I'm the head of the Winner family, I guess I'll go do that stuff, be a diplomat." Quatre stopped and shrugged. "What about you?" he asked. _

_"I dont know, I've not got many plans, probably go back to Catherine and work." Trowa put out his hand. "It was good seeing you again Quatre."_

_"Trowa.. before I leave." He started. "There's something I'd like to tell you." His heart hammered. "I.." _

"So how is Wufei, you told me about Heero," Quatre asked.

"Wufei is Wufei, hasn't changed. You could say he's relaxed his brows some, we're trying to figure out if his "vow of celibacy" is true because he keeps going on missions with Sall, or he's just torturing himself."

Quatre chuckled lightly, his eyes glancing to catch Trowa looking away and back at Duo.

"Noin ran off with Zechs, pretty sure they changed their names and started a fruit stand on neptune or something. Who the hell knows, because every once in a while we get a post card or a letter to deliver to Relena."

"I'm glad they ended up together, I heard from Dorothy that Noin was pregnant during that last battle." Quatre took another bite, "This is really good Trowa, it's nice to have something aside bland or salty."

"Thank you Quatre," Trowa whispered, a light smile came to his face.

"I dont know about pregnant, but it would explain why they dropped off the edge of the universe." Duo stretched. "Dorothy's got her own organization, big ol' feminist legion… it's pretty cool though. Hilde did a year there before she had our kid."

Quatre coughed. "Kid?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention.." He laughed, but his smile died some. "Not married, and we deal with custody issues, mainly coz she's not keen on my work that takes me away at irregular intervals." Duo explained. "That and something about my slight drinking problem for two years."

"You got so drunk you and Heero.." Trowa cleared his throat.

Duo grinned, but the blood under his cheeks wasn't from the curry spices. "Yeah.."

Quatre put his hand in front of his mouth to hide his laugh. "Oh wow.. I dont know what to say about that Duo."

"Eh, it's whatever. Heero was drunk too, his twenty-first birthday and we were on mission, things happen ya' know?" Duo tried to relax his face.

Quatre felt his eyes move in Trowa's direction, but stopped and focused on his plate. He finished his meal, full and a growing fatigue coming over him. He walked behind Trowa's chair, and something caught his eye. There on the back of Trowa's neck up into the crook under his skull was a sprawling tattoo of a tranquil lion. The chinese style made the creature almost look like a dragon. "Nice tattoo.. better than mine." Quatre whispered.

"Oh you like that?" Duo perked up. "I got a license now, I did that one, and Heero's."

"Wow, that's amazing Duo." Quatre rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well, they have special ink, a lot of the colonies have scanners, like for that atrocious thing on the back of your neck. When they read those, they send out an error that registers a misread on the scanner. That way there isn't an alert that something happened. It just reads us like we're ghosts."

Quatre wished he could go through another branding to get that. He hated the feeling of constantly being watched.

"Trowa wanted his to go down over his shoulder, surprised you didn't see the rest of it earlier." Duo prodded, a grin coming on his face. "Trowa take off your shirt!"

Trowa was about to grab the hem of his shirt when Quatre shook his head.

"No, it's alright, it's still dinner time, not very appropriate to ask someone to strip." Quatre muttered.

Duo laughed. "Yeah you wouldn't last long on a mission with all of us, we generally eat in boxers when its not freezing."

Quatre just chuckled, shaking his head.

The rest of the time before the others finished was spent talking, and reminiscing. Quatre felt relaxed and at ease with the company, and with Duo's stories and fun anecdotes.

Trowa got up after he put his plate away and went to the front room and sat at the case he'd been at most of the day.

Duo cleaned, saying that it was the least he could do.

Quatre felt like he was missing something, but shrugged it off. "I'm going to take my shower, when I get back we'll figure out sleeping arrangements." He said and grabbed clothes from his room and headed to the bathroom.

Trowa watched as the blonde headed to the bedroom, and then the bathroom with his clothes and a towel. He waited til the door was shut and the shower turned on before he spoke. "Did you get them?"

Duo smirked a bit and sat down on the couch. "I'm surprised he forgot to even take them, let alone notice them gone." He produced three pill bottles and sat them down on the coffee table. "For anxiety, for appetite, and one for pain.. bull shit." He muttered.

Trowa took the bottle of pills for anxiety, and poured one out, "We need to find out." He took one from each bottle. They were different shades of white, red, and yellow. Different sizes and shapes, to easily discern them from each other.

Duo pulled a bottle of saline out, "Now for the test." He said and unscrewed the dropper lid and dropped a little bit of saline on each of them. His face contorting to anger as they dissolved.

"We need to tell him…" Trowa whispered. "Do you think he'll believe us?"

"Hell if I know…" Duo got up and dropped all of the pills into the full sink. The water began to discolor to a bright blue color. "Shit.." he drained the water, leaving no trace of the pills that had quickly dissolved.

"We need to keep his mind off of it until…" Trowa looked away. "I can tell him. I hope he trusts me."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I hope you enjoy and definitely let me know what you think!

OMG thank you so much for all the reviews!

Replies:

**Crystal Bruner - **Thank you! I wont apologize, but I'm really glad you'll be looking out for it!

**P **- You're partly right, but yes, stressed Quatre is the best Quatre. Thank you!

**Madame Vodka** - Thank you so much!

**Guest** - I like being mean to my favorite characters, and I generally dont like the blondies (lie) but he's my favorite.

**sand** - Thank you so much!

Next Time:

_Parts of Quatre wanted to yell, to kick Trowa out of his house._


	4. Reciprocation

Hello Gundam Wing fandom... i'm back after like... 1000 years...

**Summary: **

10 years since the last major set of battles, since the gundams Quatre's path seemed to derail as soon as it got going. His sisters took over the family business. He was uprooted from earth and moved to a colony furthest away from everyone. Working a day to day job as an engineer, on medication for health problems, and struggling with a boring diet. It had been five years since he backed out of being a preventer, and expressed feelings for his dearest friend. Only he was inadvertently rejected. Leading a somewhat dull life, Quatre is unaware of the cage he's in until Duo and Trowa decide to crash in.

**Warnings:**

Some sexual content (Lime), light graphic content, MxM relationship

**Pairings:**

3 x 4, light mentions o and 1 x R/2 x H

* * *

><p>Thankfully the two others had left his bathroom orderly. No hair from Duo's long mane, no errant grossness left behind.<p>

He showered quickly, not wanting to be a bad host. Also his growing fatigue was starting to slow him down.

"Thanks for waiting." He said as he exited the bathroom with his night shirt and pants on. His hand running through his damp hair. Discarding some of the errant strands in his bedroom trash.

"No problem blondie." Duo said and stretched. "We'll probably be gone before you get up in the morning, we'll clear out everything so you wont have to worry, less you wanna come along for the ride?"

Quatre shook his head and smiled. "Thanks, but I work tomorrow, it'd be better if I distance myself far from whatever you have planned. I still have to live here for a while." He explained.

Trowa and Duo exchanged glances.

"Well if you change your mind." Duo said. "I call couch!" he wheeled around and fell on the couch.

"Trowa you can have my bed, you will need it more." Quatre gestured to his room. "Feel free."

"You were the one who didn't get any sleep last night, you should sleep in it."

"I'll be fine, I have a thick pallet I can pull out and sleep on." He put up his hands. "I insist."

Trowa sighed but smiled. "Alright."

Duo chuckled. "Well we should all get to bed." He stretched on the couch and pulled out his PDA. "You gotta blanket?"

Quatre nodded and went to the hall closet and grabbed one and gave it to Duo. Then grabbed his extras for a pallet and made it in one corner opposite his bed. The room was bigger than the front room, and he knew that Duo snored and they would be moving about in the morning.

Quatre laid in the corner of his room, curled up on his pallet. The earlier fatigue numbed his brain, the social interactions of the afternoon and evening were enough to lull him without reading. After a few seconds he'd forget the train of thought he had, until the thoughts ceased altogether. He held his pillow to his chest, neck bent so that he could rest his head on it.

Trowa laid in the other's bed, enjoying the bit of comfort it gave him. He would glance down at the blonde on the pallet on the floor. He sat up after a while, getting a good look at the other in the dim light that came from outside.

_"I want to tell you that I l-l…" he paused, his face getting hotter and redder. "Really care about you…. deeply." He forced out the last bit, hoping that the emphasis would make it clear to the other. As the seconds passed, the growing regret started. His head filled with unrealistic anxieties. _

_Trowa stared down at him, scratched his nose for a second time and smiled. "I care about you too Quatre." He patted the blonde's shoulder. "I'll see you soon, they're calling our shuttle to board." _

_Quatre felt his chest tighten. "Alright, say bye for Du- I mean me..." He took a deep breath. "Tell Duo I said bye." Quatre turned on his heel and with his head down he quickly walked down the hall and to his car. _

_Duo looked up when he saw Trowa headed back. "What did Q say?" He asked. _

_"That he cared about me deeply, and left." Trowa grabbed his bag and glanced over his shoulder. _

_Duo tensed his brows, his eyes squinting as he stared at the other. "What did you say back?" _

_"Just that I cared about him too, and said my goodbyes." Trowa now a bit baffled himself._

_"I'm not trying to assume or anything, but it sounds like he was confessing to you." Duo queried. "Like... romantically? I mean he asks about you, you two hit it off better than Heero and I ever did." _

_Trowa turned in the direction of where Quatre left them. "Hmn.." _

Quatre opened his eyes, feeling over heated and needed to strip off his blanket. When he moved he felt some restriction not only above him, but the floor gave way when he shifted. It wasn't the floor, but his bed. First his mind reacted to the idea that Trowa switched places with him, and it was already morning. Then he remembered the other restriction, the one that pinned down his arm and had heat coming off of it.

The arm that was heavily laid across his chest. That's where the extra warmth came from, the heat that suddenly made the skin on the back of his neck itch and his face flush.

"Tr-"

"Shh.. sleep." He couldn't tell if Trowa was awake, or just mumbling incoherently.

"But.. Trowa." Quatre whispered, his voice nearly at a hiss.

The other moved suddenly, his head propping up on his hand. The bed shifted some and Quatre realized how awkwardly close they were.

"W-why did you.."

"I couldn't sleep, seeing you down there on the floor." Trowa whispered.

"Oh.." Quatre needed a drink of water, cold water, then remembered. "I forgot.. I think I forgot to take my medication." He quickly got up, almost glad he forgot, at least he could put some space between him and the other ex-pilot.

Trowa didn't let him get very far out of bed before grabbing him first at the shirt, then arm. The blonde was back in bed and he moved over him, pushing him deeper into the mattress.

Quatre's eyes bugged out a little as he tried to avoid the other's eyes. His hands buried deep under his back and his shoulders tight in their sockets. "Trowa?"

"You need to stop taking the pills Quatre." He could feel Trowa staring at him, burning holes in his face.

Quatre felt a bit frustrated, Trowa had no right to say what he did or didn't need. "I need them, because of my anxiety.." He whispered, his voice deepening some. He grabbed the blanket under him, to refrain from pushing the other off of him.

"Quatre, the medical facility on this colony manufactures a drug that is used on ex-soldiers. Its a program that makes them docile, makes you anxious." Trowa whispered. "I saw you hadn't gotten any sleep yesterday night, because you were in a panic. Dont you think that since you took the drug, that you'd be calmer? More focused and relaxed thinking someone had been in your house?" He reached down and grabbed Quatre's hand, his fingers pressed to the inside of his wrist. "Despite everything, your blood pressure is low, pulse is relaxed.

Quatre blinked, and took a deep breath. His heart wasn't being faster, he was only sweating because Trowa was large and put off a lot of heat. He didn't have a headache, his jaw pain was gone. He wasn't even clenching it. He glanced up at Trowa who lightly smiled down at him. "No..."

"All three of those pills, they are the same, just aesthetically different." He replied. "Seeing you on the train, yesterday morning we knew you were in trouble," Trowa's hand moved away from his, and reached up to push some hair from the blonde's face.

Quatre pulled his head away. "I dont want you to do that.."

"Why?" Trowa asked, pulling his hand away.

"It's idiotic… I'm sorry." Quatre whispered and looked away.

"No, I'm sorry for what I said last time." Trowa whispered. "I've given it a lot of thought, a lot of sleepless nights even."

"I'm sorry.." Quatre whispered.

Trowa shook his head and finally moved off of the other knowing that even if he did try to get the medication he'd not find any. "Quatre, don't apologize right after I have."

Quatre got up from the bed. "I'm j-just getting water." He whispered and left the room. Hoping that the other would lay down and sleep and let him return to the pallet.

Trowa followed him. "I need a drink too." Trowa shed his overshirt, leaving himself in boxers and a tank.

Quatre handed him a filled glass, and filled his own. Trying to drink quietly so that he didn't disturb Duo while he snored on the couch.

Trowa glanced over to the front room area and then to Quatre. "Do you still feel that way?"

Quatre choked and lightly coughed. "I.." Even with choking a bit his panic never rose. He sighed. "I dont know.. It was so long ago." Quatre took another drink.

Trowa finished his drink, and remained quiet at Quatre's side as the other drank slowly. When the other took too long, he grabbed the glass from his hand and set it down in the sink. Then moved to where the other couldn't evade him anymore.

Quatre's eyes moved to the floor, the blood rushing to his face some as he felt the other get close. "Trowa I…"

Trowa didn't give much of a warning other than a slight movement of his head, and as soon as the blonde finally looked at his face he closed off the inches and grabbed the back of Quatre's head gently. He knew that Quatre wasn't weak, nor unskilled. If the other didn't like this he'd find out soon enough.

Quatre only pulled back for a second, before some sense of calm washed over him. Deep in the back of his head he was happy, Trowa was kissing him. Something he'd imagine late at night when he'd go over that stupid scenario at the shuttle port again. How instead of saying what he did, Trowa would smile and kiss him, whisk him away or stay with him. He felt his eyes roll before he realized what was actually going on. He gripped Trowa's shoulder and pushed away.

Trowa was now having a hard time looking at Quatre, who now stared at him.

Parts of Quatre wanted to yell, to kick Trowa out of his house. To curse at him for waiting so freaking long to find him. To say it wasn't fair that Trowa was going to leave in mere hours.

"You look angry." Trowa whispered. "I'm sorry."

Quatre grabbed Trowa's arm and pulled him back to the bedroom. "You shouldn't have done that, you should have stayed quiet and stayed away from me. It doesn't matter that I'm taking downers. It doesn't matter that you waited five ridiculously long years to finally figure out your feelings. You're leaving in a few hours, with Duo, and probably never coming back. I'm not going with you, I'm staying here."

Trowa stared down at him. "Is that what you want?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be so angry with you." He whispered. "My sisters suggested I come here to 'retire' and that's what I intend to do."

"Alright.. I understand." Trowa sat down. "I'm sorry for the way I acted,"

Quatre shrugged and looked away, a soft smile on his face as he relaxed. "It… was nice.. just a bit overdue and unexpected." he resisted the urge to lick his lips. "I'm going back to sleep… on my pallet." He said and walked over. He just wanted to be alone, have that as his parting gift.

Trowa caught him. "Please." Was all he said.

Quatre mentally cursed the other, seeing his placid face wasn't what made him agree, but Trowa's eyes, stupid green eyes melted his resolve. He nodded and sat down on the side of the bed. Across from Trowa who sat on the foot of the bed, waiting for him to get in.

Trowa watched and waited for Quatre to get comfortable before crawling in next to him, his hand pushing into the soft mattress as he reached across Quatre with the other.

Quatre glanced over his shoulder, watching Trowa lay down, pressing some against his shoulders and back. He tensed up and moved a bit so that Trowa could have more space.

Trowa pulled him right back into him after getting situated.

Quatre tried to relax some, a string of curses ran through his mind, knowing he'd be too hot. Between the inward complaints, different things popped up. He had a feeling this was probably Duo's suggestion. It seemed way off base for Trowa. That scent came back from earlier, the dismissed thought crashed through his subconscious… wait why was Trowa rubbing his chest?

Trowa had caressed, and was further folding himself around the slightly smaller blonde under him. "Quatre.."

Quatre stared at the wall, he wasn't sure if he was angry or sad, or wanted to just say to hell with it. "Trowa.." He glanced some over his shoulder and felt again lips press against his. He relaxed and returned the kiss.

If it were possible, Trowa pulled the other even closer to him in the bed. His legs held against Quatre's as his left hand made it's way up and down his chest. His fingers tracing along the skin whenever he got a small glimmer of it.

Quatre jumped at the touch, his mind dissolving at the thought of them being intimate. Love making was done by a husband and wife, to make children. Something he felt ashamed of the moment he learned of his mother's demise. Environmentally it made him less interested in women. Unnaturally afraid of producing a child that would take his wife away from him like he had to his father.

As a child, Trowa only knew war, love was non-existent. Replaced by camaraderie and brotherhood. Sex was seen as a woman's greatest weapon, taught by the older soldiers. His only experience with love had been familial, Catherine had taken up role as his doting sister. The idea of romantic, or even sexual intimacy didn't become apparent until after the war. Sort of blind-siding him when Duo brought up that he got Hilde pregnant. Or when Heero became awkward around his long time mission partner. And when Quatre confessed his feelings. Even Wufie commented on his oblivious nature, the widower who was on the surface quite sexist, but probably in love with Sally. Duo tried to lecture him on the ins and outs, and even tried to trick him into watching adult material he'd pirated. At that point he noticed it more, Relena's insistence on Heero being her bodyguard and how they'd disappear for a couple hours. Or the change in mood Duo had when he got back from visiting his family.

Quatre's moan brought Trowa back to reality, his hitched breath as Trowa's mouth had finally moved from his sore lips. Quatre tried to stay quiet, he didn't want to wake Duo, or anyone else who may be within distance. He buried his head into his pillow as he felt lips run over his neck and shoulder. Over the tattoo and into the back of his hair.

Trowa pulled Quatre onto his back and moved over him once again. Kissing his lips as his hands ran up into his blonde hair then down again over his chest. He pulled at Quatre's night shirt, wishing it would just disappear or would have buttoned down so he didn't have to part.

Quatre turned his head, needing to breath a little after that onslaught on his mouth. He felt Trowa's unwillingness to give up move down his neck again. He turned his head to give a bit more access as he lifted his waist some, letting the shirt move up just a little for the moment.

Trowa gave in and pulled away for a moment to discard the blonde's shirt, condemning it to the floor for the rest of the night. When he looked down at the other, he smiled and tugged off his own tank top. The less material, the cooler it'd be and the further they could go.

Quatre's back arched when Trowa came back to pay attention to him, he was going to admit the few seconds of discarding clothes made him sober some.

Trowa buried his face into the other's neck. Pressing his hips and pelvis into Quatre like he was trying to meld together. Once he caught his lips again, and their owner kissed back more feverishly, his hands proceeding.

Quatre jumped when he felt the bit of foreign body press between his legs. The hand that followed seemed to know how to touch him just so, fingers stroking along the material just over his crotch. He took a deep breath after he again pulled from the others mouth to catch a second.

Trowa's mouth also moved downward, leaving a trail of kisses along Quatre's chest. Enjoying the little sounds the blonde made as his back arched some. His teeth raking against the lightly tanned skin.

The things he felt, the beat of his heart was so unnatural to him, Quatre had to try and keep his head about him. He wanted to release some pressure that holding his voice caused. He let out a loud shuddered breath as he turned his head away from watching the other move down.

He watched the wall, the shadows that pressed against it showed Trowa moving further down. He didn't see, but felt the hem of his boxers and pants slide past his thighs, and away from his feet.

Quatre's legs bent suddenly and he moved away. "W… what are…" Quatre pulled his knees closer to his chest. "Trowa…" he whispered.

Trowa was on his knees and he held up his hands. "Nothing you dont wish." he whispered, his voice low as he grabbed the blonde's ankle.

Quatre was happy the lights were off, he'd not be drawn into those eyes that would grab him by the heart strings. Though for some reason, the normally monotone voice Trowa usually had, had shifted to something strange.

"Quatre… I." Trowa was just as anxious as he was, his tone showed that he was trying to make out a sentance. Traces of desire threaded through the two words.

Quatre felt stupid, he was an adult, he was going on 28, and Trowa was returning his feelings after the few years they'd been apart. He thought quickly, Trowa probably had lots of time to figure out his feelings. If he kept them after this long, then they had to be real, right? His brain buzzed with all the reasons why he could go on with this. He looked at Trowa's darkened figure, he could see the outline of his features.

Trowa was losing his composure.

"You want me?" Quatre finally asked. He'd always been a bit more good with words than the other, he was a bit more extroverted. That was compared to Trowa, who was on the more severe spectrum of introversion.

Trowa only nodded, his shadow moving a bit closer.

Quatre's legs moved down a little. He reached out and caressed the other's face. "Ok." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I hope you enjoy and definitely let me know what you think!

OMG thank you so much for all the reviews!

Next Time:

Trowa remarked, asking why he had mineral oil in his bedside table. He claimed it was for his hands, and got flustered.


	5. Achievement Unlocked! You did the Sex!

Hello Gundam Wing fandom... i'm back after like... 1000 years...

**Summary: **

10 years since the last major set of battles, since the gundams Quatre's path seemed to derail as soon as it got going. His sisters took over the family business. He was uprooted from earth and moved to a colony furthest away from everyone. Working a day to day job as an engineer, on medication for health problems, and struggling with a boring diet. It had been five years since he backed out of being a preventer, and expressed feelings for his dearest friend. Only he was inadvertently rejected. Leading a somewhat dull life, Quatre is unaware of the cage he's in until Duo and Trowa decide to crash in.

**Warnings:**

Some sexual content (Lime), light graphic content, MxM relationship

**Pairings:**

3 x 4, light mentions of and 1 x R/2 x H

* * *

><p>When Quatre woke he stretched and curled up around his pillow, his hand reached out and felt the empty space next to him in the small bed. The sheets were gone, leaving him in a crumpled up blanket. He sat up and looked around. "Trowa?" he called out.<p>

He laid back down when there was no answer. He stretched again and finally hit the buzzer on his alarm clock. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to remember what happened a couple hours before.

They had been awkward, it had been a little painful, but he'd been shot and stabbed before, so it wasn't as bad as those. Trowa remarked, asking why he had mineral oil in his bedside table. He claimed it was for his hands, and got flustered.

They fumbled a bit, finally figuring out that if Quatre kept his legs closed and let Trowa take him from behind, it was less intense. The more he remembered, the faster his blood flowed. He grumbled lowly and pulled his pillow over his face. "Why did I do that?" He moaned into the pillow.

He remembered when Trowa woke him, well he thought he woke him up, kissing him lightly and saying his goodbye.

Quatre pushed the pillow off and knew that the milestone was achieved. Two really. Having sex with someone other than his hand, and having Trowa's returned feelings.

As wonderful as it had been, how he was held and caressed. The way Trowa's mouth taken most his mind from the pain in the beginning, and the light knock against the wall when they moved.

Quatre's face turned darker red as he rolled off the bed. He debated showering, so he could get the smell off his skin, but rejected the idea quickly. If he could manage to keep that on as long as possible, he'd be happy. He made breakfast, finding the empty pill bottles on the counter with an "i'm sorry" note from Duo.

He dressed and tried to get the concern off his skin, he was worried about Trowa and Duo, whatever they were trying to do, it was going to be dangerous.

He caught his train, and glanced at the news broadcast. There were no mentions of explosions, or intruders caught. Maybe they weren't doing anything serious. Quatre's concern didn't leave him. Even if most of his anxiety had been multiplied the last couple years, there was still that bit that was real.

Work was calm during the beginning hours, quiet and normal. Without the drugs he noticed a change in how he saw things. He noticed the anxiety people had, the men and women like him. How they glanced at each other in worry. How they would look unconsciously at cameras and scanners. The more he noticed, the more he questioned this society.

His sisters insisted on it. After Irea's death, he had become listless and detached. She was the first sister that really cared. Nima and Leila had been the two oldest that decided that the male heir wasn't suited for the position. Nima took over the company and Leila headed the family.

The Maganac Corp left for earth after the construction of X-18999, retiring from their service to the Winner family, specifically Quatre. He lost touch after a while, especially without email or a real phone.

His last weeks on earth were the reunion he shared with the others, after that his sisters talked him into going to colony Z-79. Created as a way to properly take care of soldiers who needed jobs and housing after the war. Feeling at a loss he was easily convinced. They set him up with a doctor, housing, and a job. He got medication for the anxiety and depression caused by the war and his sister's death. He was proficient at engineering so he was able to get a job doing what he knew best.

Quatre could kick himself for not thinking something was up. They told him he'd have a down period, and he did. He had a severe down period, and then it wasn't too bad. They even decreased his dosage. He knew he was a fool for not seeing through it. Then the branding happened, the most torturous event in his life. He blacked out near the end, and woke up back in the hospital with a migraine that lasted three days.

An alarm pulled him out of his thoughts of all the holes in his life. It could get better here, but he didn't think that it would. He could leave any time… go to earth with the money he had.

He looked up and heard some other's talking, bringing him further from his own world.

"Please Report to Red Station 3." Came over the intercom. "This is a code black."

Quatre's stomach lurched as he realized what was happening. There were intruders, dangerous ones. Red Station 3 was an underground facility that had a tunnel that ran out above ground. It was air tight in case there was a breach in the colony from an attack or from meteorites that came too close.

He watched as men around him scurried around, running frantically towards the elevators and stairs that lined the colony wall. His concern was only for his friends, if it was them, he had to know what they were doing.

An explosion was heard, rocking the colony with a shockwave that pushed him off his feet. The pressure systems didn't sound, so that was a good sign. The explosion was concentrated away from the colony wall.

His feet pushed him back up and he broke into a run. Rounding the length of the wall until he saw the smoke. "What did they do?"

The supply factory, the main power source to the medical supply factory was gone. He unknowingly breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to evacuate now, relax and know that he'd not be forced any medication for a while.

Gunshots froze him to the ground. "Duo.. Trowa!" He wheeled around and began to run again. He had to make sure they got out, he didn't know how he could help, but he needed to. As he ran, ideas, plans exploded into his mind. He stopped quickly and grabbed a hooded utility jacket. They were used in water leaks and would give him some cover. And would hide the back of his neck.

He ran til he found the first guard, pulling the hood up over his head he charged the other and planted his knee into the other's spine. When he was out for the time being and on the ground Quatre grabbed the guard's firearm and radio. It was warm but still fully loaded. He stood again and continued to run until he saw a group of guards heading down one of the walkways. One turned off another way and suddenly lifted his gun and took a shot. Quatre stopped and followed the man's line of sight.

There he saw the two hooded figures that had been outside his door the day before. Both seemed uninjured at this point, but he wasn't going to waste time.

Pulling up the gun he turned off the safety and aimed. His hand shook lightly, worried that he'd be killing someone to save another. He dropped his aim some and fired.

The man went down, and Duo and Trowa stopped suddenly.

Quatre grabbed the radio at his side. "You guys, this is sandrock, come in." He felt a bit embarrassed from the name he gave his gundam so many years before.

He watched as one of them quickly ran to the man's side. "Hey man, thought you were gonna keep your distance." Duo chimed.

"Well you did give me more work to do, so I may as well stick my nose in a little." He said. "I'm not going with you,"

"Dude they'll find you,"

He knew that he was already in too deep. "I didn't kill that man did I?" He asked, trying to shift his attention.

"Nah you got him in the shoulder, good work." Duo laughed. "So is this all you're doing for us, or was Trowa that good in-" there was a thunk and clatter before the air cleared again.

"Quatre, do you think you can be our eyes and give us a good path out?" Trowa's voice, though flustered was soft as ever.

Quatre was bright red and glaring at the two of them. "You told him?"

"Dude, you woke me up with the wall banging." He heard faintly.

Quatre somewhat hoped a guard would come behind him and relieve him of his embarrassment. "Yes, if you head back, then hang a left and take the red stairwell to level three where there is a gated door." He explained. "You have three guards between there and you, I'll cover you from behind, but when you get there I'll give you the code and you can use the tunnel to evacuate to the surface. Then its only ten minutes to the shuttle dock on foot. "

"Thanks, Quatre."

"Anytime.." He whispered and started to run towards their direction. He could better spot them from closer, and avoid a lucky break and not have to kill anyone in the process.

Duo and Trowa ran, leaving the case behind as instructed. Any that followed behind them were shot down by their mostly unwilling accomplice from above. Who would call out to them every time they needed to hold back or haul ass. "You know, he say's he's not good at this shit, but here he is playing sniper for us."

"Dont even try it Duo." Trowa warned.

"You need to convince him, we really need someone to fix the washer." Duo pleaded. "Besides, I doubt you really wanna leave him here to get tortured for information right?"

Trowa groaned under his breath and went ahead of Duo and was at the door first. "Ok Quatre, what's the code."

The doors opened suddenly, inside the lift that would take them underground was Quatre, crouched down at the control panel. "Technically it's not supposed to open more than once but this system is so old its embarrassing."

Duo pulled a box out of his pocket as the lift went down. Placing it over the speaker. "Dude you were so cut out to be a Preventer." Duo said and patted Quatre's back.

"You both are doing Preventer work?" Quatre blinked. "But… you're blowing things up."

"Well, technically we're on "vacation" and are supposed to be on Mars doing some R&R right?" He started and leaned against the wall. "We were given a off record mission out here to cause some "issues" that would open up an investigation into the medical facility. So that we, aka: Sally and Wufe, can come back and bust EnteCo for their unorthodox medication scam."

"Wow.. I just thought you guys went back to terrorism." He said shrugging.

"Pretty much what we're going for." Duo said, then glanced between Trowa and Quatre who were looking at everything except each other. "You two were really loud last night, by the way, and I can sleep through my snoring."

Quatre turned and buried his face into the corner of the lift. "Duo.."

Trowa groaned again. "Quatre you need to come with us."

"I'm not going Trowa, I dont have anything of value, my money is tied up here, and I'll only be a nuisance." He looked at his feet. "I'll lead you to the shuttle port and make sure you get away safely."

"Ok." Trowa whispered, glancing at Duo who nodded.

* * *

><p>So sorry for the short hiatus!<p>

Things got a bit hectic here as hubby got into an accident and we're going to be buying a house soon *adulthood sucks*

Thank you all for all the reviews!

Thank you for reading!

I hope you enjoy and definitely let me know what you think!

Next Time:

(summary)

Things have definitely changed, and Quatre finds himself on his way to earth, without clothes, money but hey, his violin is there because Duo is a bad influence on Trowa.


End file.
